rings_of_the_masterfandomcom-20200216-history
Rings of the Master Wikia:NT/Final Draft
2017 has been an eventful year for the diep.io community. This community is what we've picked up after the rise and fall of 2016 into dramatic fire and brimstone, and we hope this time it doesn't collapse like it did before. So far, the Diep.io Conception Wiki was merged with this one, the Staff system received some major overhauls, and it's been a great year all around. Not only that, diep is finally alive again! Zeach has updated the game for the first time in forever, adding a new tank called the Rocketeer, a tank that shoots Machine Gun Missiles. The Skimmer has been reworked to shoot Flank Guard Missiles, and Zeach toyed with mining Bitcoin. Meanwhile, a person called Neph has been creating and updating a beta diiep.io (or diep2) and is currently trying to get a first release going. With the two short paragraphs out of the way, let's poke our noses into a tiny box and accidentally dive right into this H U G E pile of everythingness! You thought clicking on this would yield something tiny amirite :^) |-|Diep & Diiep!= This holiday season has been HUGE for diep.io. After almost a year of nothing, we got a bucketload of diep-related chages coming both from the original game, and a fan-made version with dozens of new tanks and features! Just to give you a taste of what's happened, this is just two weeks of this month's tsunami. ahhhhhhHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! diep.io PRAISE ZEACH!!!!! *The Rocketeer has been added! It's a new tank that branches off the Destroyer. It's a tank which uses a Deployer and fires mini-Machine Guns at other tanks. It works exactly like the Skimmer, except the bullet is changed to have one Machine Gun Cannon instead of two at the back. Zeach ran out of ideas so he just cloned the Skimmer the Rocketeer is a test tube baby :O *A "Disable Ads" button has been added. It asks for permission to mine cryptocurrency in the background and in return won't show any ads. It was later removed because it didn't generate enough revenue compared to ads. inb4 capitalism *Speaking of the Skimmer, it's been reworked. It now shoots mini-Flank Guards that rotate. It focuses on area denial now. ;0; Skimmer what happened to you? ;-; diiep.io This year brought a brand new fan-made version of diep.io, called diiep.io! This not only brought us a taste of thrilling new features but apparently made Zeach update again cuz capitalism! *The following Tanks were added: **Sidewinder *The following Tanks were removed: *Other Tank changes: **Went back to the old spike design. The dev is keeping the new design in mind for a future smasher. **Significantly changed Boomer and slightly changed Skimmer. **Decreased Damage across the board. **Increased all weapon damage by 50% and lowered all weapon health by 33%. 1.5 x 0.6667 = 1 for those of you who intend to raise a fuss but can't do math. **Also decreased drone and bullet pushability. **Increased base tank speed and acceleration. **Reshaped many of the drone classes. **Disabled all targeting AI. (Temporary) This shuts off automatic drone behavior and auto-turrets as well as probably some other stuff I forgot relied on it. This is a major change but, again, it is only temporary. I'm curious just how much of a load the AI calculations have on the server. If it seems significant I'll look at ways I can improve it. *Nerfs and buffs: **Buffed minion speed and minion bullet speed. **Nerfed Cruiser kinda. **Buffed over-drones' speed and spawn rate. Nerfed their health. Made Director shoot over-drones not just raw drones. **Some sniper-branch nerfs. 20% less damage, 10% faster rof, and a bit more bullet speed to compensate. **Buffed Predator. **Decreased swarm damage by a lot. Sped it up somewhat to compensate. **Reduced skimmer missile cannon recoil. **Severly nerfed swarm speed. Really rolled back on the penetration buff. Significantly increased health. Made it decay faster when not being manually controlled: this also means that the autoswarm of battleship has half range compared to previously... compensated for this by making it a bit faster than normal swarm. **Decreased Assassins' bullet damage. **Slowed down auto-drones' spawn speed. **Reduced Auto-4's range. **Buffed Hunters' bullet health. **Buffed Fortress a bit. **Buffed the Gunners. **Buffed Bomber's recoil. **Buffed all trap damage a bit. **Spread out Skimmer missiles' turrets to be more area-denial. We're not going to change to the new diep 1 "Skimmer". **Fixed the bugged Overgunner recoil. *Gameplay Changes: **More backend tweaks. **Added ignore upgrade button and fixed right-clicking on buttons. **Really rethought how we serve updates to people. Might be faster! Might not be. Who knows? Will likely be buggy at first though. **More backend tweaks. **Changed the map again. **Added additional profiling tools. There is no difference for you guys but it lets me figure out why Newark is so slow. **Disabled the minimap. (Temporary) **Various other tweaks to reduce server load. I don't expect it'll have much effect. **Major backend changes to the server and source processing and deployment pipeline. Should be smarter about caching and versioning. **Improved fonts. **Terrain fixes and modifications. Bullets now ricochet off of walls. Trickshot time! **We'll be a full sandbox again. **Player tanks now persist for 10 seconds after disconnect to prevent cowardice. **Bug fixes. **Nerfed Alpha and Beta Pentagons. **More lag work. **New terrain. **2TDM time. **Fixed the bugged Overgunner recoil. **Increased polygon body damage. **Stopped polygons from spawning on top of you. **Some major under-the-hood changes to collision mechanics and recoil. **Optimized some rendering stuff. **Improved some animations. **Made the server smarter about ignoring distant food entities. Yes. This is the somewhat full version, just sorted differently. If anyone can understand the code babble, tell us and you get a cookie. So... many... changes... |-|Our Rebuilding= |-|The Great Merge= By far the highlight of the summer and perhaps the year, however, was The Merge. After a passionate debate and vote, and the support of many DCoW users including , what once was a dream was now begun: the Reunification of North and South Canon and Fanon. It Begins… This was far more arduous than envisioned, as constant delays postponed the end. To start with, great amounts of category cleanup and other prep work were necessary. Even social areas like the Forum received much-needed cleanup for their integration into the main wiki, and Staff & CSS were merged into their Diep.io Wiki counterparts. Though this preparation lasted for weeks, it made the subsequent full integration of the wiki much smoother and easier. The Climax Next, the Motherload™ proceeded, as files and pages were actually merged. There was both good news and bad news during this time, as FANDOM was not only able to move files, but the full edit histories of pages with all their revisions by request! Unfortunately, due to a technical glitch, this long-awaited climax was postponed yet again. It had to end eventually, however, and after a final week of waiting for its completion, the Merge reached its denouement. ONE WIKI! 하나의 위키! After medals were handed out, the TopNav updated, and final cleanup completed, the two communities moved forward as one, energetic and strong. Whereas both were struggling and incomplete on their own, together we are complete and rich in activity. 위키는 하나입니다! |-|What Lies Ahead…= |-|2017 in Events= This year was a real whirlwind — to wrap it all up, here are all the highlights! Less Autocracy, But No Bureaucracy After the dust settled from the Dark Era, Ursuul once more transitioned away from complete autocracy and let the community have a say, but kept power concentrated and organization efficient. Image Replacement => Mobile App & EotM This single project meant much for the wiki, as not only did we kick off the Editor of the Month custom, but it signaled a decision to make our content at any size, partially leading to us getting a Community App. The Drama Strikes Back After certain disruptive users resurfaced and caused a ruckus, the administration made a strong decision to remove from the community users who constantly stir it up extremely negatively, shocking some but calming the community. BRAND NEW THEME!! BRAND NEW THEME 2.0!!!! In an unusual move, the Diep.io Wiki shook up its theme — multiple times. Colors were changed, the main page redesigned two times, and dozens of new styles added and removed in just one year! Tourneys, Tourneys, & More Tourneys We held a great number of Diep.io tournaments this year, but few were completed either due to management issues or scheduling snafus. However, the English vs Spanish Wiki tournament succeeded by keeping it small, with only a handful of the most active users. Standardized Staff Styles & Gadgets After standardized staff styles were voted on, Gadgets were implemented allowing users to choose the system of their choice — bold styles for every user, or clean colors for each rank. Eventually, this led to the variety of gadgets from technical to seasonal we know today. HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY DIEP.IO WIKI!!! The title says it all — we celebrated our one year anniversary with much pomp and new History pages documenting the Eras of the Diep.io Wiki. Happy birthday to the wiki! The Merge. By far the highlight of the year, this epic event merged the Diep.io Wiki and Diep.io Conception Wiki into a stronk and glourious unified and vibrant community with a greater variety of content and many more users — we are truly stronger together. A WIKI DISCORD!?!?! Captain Hayden created a Wiki Discord, and it quickly became an organized and lively nexus for users, being host to casual discussion and productive work alike. Bravo! New Staff Ranks! Shaking up the organization of the wiki, Ursuul specially modified the staff ranks from the default Rollback, Chat Mod, Content Mod, etc. which you may know from other wikis to the system we know and love today with the right ranks for the job and a more independent hierarchy, allowing everyone to do what they do best without any extraneous requirements. Wiki Features, Shook Up After an intense vote, the wiki voted to add New Image Galleries and Anonymous Editing and remove Article Comments. New Image Galleries were mostly insignificant, while Anonymous Editing led to an increase in contributions and removing article comments cleared out what was a major eyesore in the past. A Tale of Two Di(i)eps As the end of the year drew near, we were pleasantly surprised by not one, but two new game-related phenomena to enjoy! First, there came the out-of-nowhere success of the fan-made sequel to diep.io, ! Featuring dozens of new tanks and exciting new elements, it gave us a taste of what diep.io could reach even in its laggy and unfinished form. Then there was the classic diep.io, whose developer awoke from his 6-month-long hiatus to add a brand new tank and completely redesign a second, apparently in a response to Diiep.io. Amazing! |-| = made you click ;) • • }}